The invention relates to an aerator for a plumbing fixture, especially for a washstand, water basin, or tub, with a water outlet. An aerator, through which water flows and which is pivotally mounted via a swiveling mechanism, particularly a joint, is removably fixed to the forward end of the water outlet.
It is known to fix an aerator to the forward end of a water outlet of a mixing faucet via a ball-and-socket joint. Here, the ball-and-socket joint is fixed on the water outlet and the ball has a channel, through which the water flows. Underneath the ball there is an aerator, whose discharge direction can be adjusted based on the ball-and-socket joint. Such a construction leads to a considerable installation height, so that a relatively large part is fixed on the end of the water outlet.